


Птичья клетка

by Fatia



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Angst, First Time, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatia/pseuds/Fatia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В этом было что-то неправильное: пытаться залезть человеку в голову, чтобы понять, как он думает.<br/>Бета: lajtara<br/>Фик написан на ФБ-2014 для команды Дивергентов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Птичья клетка

— Сколько сейчас времени? — спросила я, устало прикрыв глаза.

Питер проигнорировал мой вопрос. Закрыл дверь, оставив меня в белой, стерильной комнате.

Мне отчаянно хотелось окликнуть его, задержать, наброситься с кулаками, чтобы узнать ответ, но сил не было. Ежедневные встречи с Джанин в ее лаборатории иссушали меня, лишая желания сопротивляться.

— Он не скажет, Стифф.

Я посмотрела на Эрика и сказала:

— Ты не настоящий.

— Конечно, — он кивнул и, отсалютовав мне бутылкой, отхлебнул прямо из горлышка.

— Тебя здесь нет! — Я верила в свои слова, поэтому готова была повторять их снова и снова, как молитву.

Молитву, которая поможет изгнать моих демонов.

Эрик только желчно усмехнулся.

— Ты мертв, — с отчаяньем прошептала я, отползая в самый дальний угол кровати.

Комната, в которой меня заперли эрудиты, была слишком маленькой, не больше клетки.

Клетки для бесстрашной птички.

Он кивнул и сказал:

— Как и ты, Стифф. Как и ты.

 

* * *  
В этом было что-то неправильное: пытаться залезть человеку в голову, чтобы понять, как он думает. Но Джанин это не смущало. Она с азартом ищейки, сорвавшейся с поводка, вцепилась в меня когтями и кромсала мозг. Рвала на мелкие части с упоением, присущим только настоящему ученому.

— Сейчас мы введем тебе новую сыворотку и погрузим в моделирование, — сообщила она мне, верная нашей сделке.

Джанин охотно делилась со мной всеми результатами тестирований, словно говорила: «Видишь, чего я достигла? Видишь?»

— Мы усовершенствовали формулу, и теперь…

— В прошлый раз вы ее тоже усовершенствовали. И что с того? — грубо перебила ее я.

Она недовольно поджала губы, но промолчала. Протянула мне шприц, чтобы я сама сделала себе инъекцию — это было одним из условий.

Я моргнула, пытаясь понять, начала ли действовать сыворотка. На первый взгляд ничего не изменилось. На второй, впрочем, тоже.

Эрудиты продолжали заниматься своими делами, не обращая на меня внимание. Я встала с кресла и сделала шаг в сторону выхода из лаборатории.

Шаг, еще один и еще.

Меня никто не стал задерживать или окликать. Сделав глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться, я толкнула дверь и оказалась в саду.

Ярко светило солнце. Воздух был наполнен запахами мокрой травы и яблок. Меня окружали цветущие деревья. Зеленая листва перемежалась с нежно-розовыми цветами, пели кузнечики, между стволами мелькали яркие желтые юбки, и слышался смех.

Мир фракции Дружелюбия.

Мир без конфликтов.

Пейзаж был нереально прекрасен, одурманивающее сладок, и я поняла, что попала в моделирование.

В моей реальности солнце заменяли лампы дневного освещения, а единственной яркой краской была кровь друзей.

Я понимала, что нахожусь в моделировании, но пока не знала, как из него выбраться. Мне ничего не угрожало.

Меня влекло вперед, в гущу деревьев.

Это был не смех, и не цветы, чей аромат хотелось вдыхать.

Предчувствие, граничащее со страхом.

Понимание, что Джанин не могла создать что-то хорошее, что-то, что не разрушало бы мое сознание.

Я подошла ближе к дереву, вдыхая сладковатый аромат цветов. Прикоснулась к шершавому стволу: он был теплым, как кожа человека, согретая солнцем. Мне даже показалось, что под ладонью я ощущаю биение сердца.

«Глупость какая», — подумала я и обошла дерево.

И задохнулась от ужаса, стоило взглянуть на ствол с другой стороны.

Передо мной стоял отец со вспоротой грудной клеткой. Его ребра были украшены цветами, а в центре венка билось сердце, наполовину вросшее в древо. Ноги пустили корни и были зарыты в землю, из рук отца росли молодые, еще зеленые ветки, на которых только-только начали набухать почки.

Отец улыбался. Не привычной скупой улыбкой, а счастливо и беззаботно.

— Беатрис, — прошептал он. — Беатрис…

Я сделала шаг назад и, споткнувшись, упала.

— Ты не ушиблась? — спросили меня.

Оглянувшись, я увидела отца Сьюзен. Он тоже врос в дерево, его грудь тоже была вспорота, а ребра выломаны, но это не мешало ему счастливо улыбаться.

— Иди к нам, Беатрис, — позвал меня отец. — Больше не будет боли!

— Больше не будет страха, — вторил ему отец Сьюзен.

— И сомнений…

— Ты в безопасности!

— Иди к нам!

— Иди…

Всхлипнув, я поднялась на ноги и побежала. Ветви деревьев цеплялись за одежду, царапали до крови лицо. Голоса смешивались, сплетались в какофонию звуков, оглушали, как предсмертный крик.

А я неслась вперед. Падала, вставала и опять бежала.

Мне нужно найти выход! Или оружие.

Пистолет! Мне нужен пистолет!

Упав в очередной раз, я нащупала в траве холодный металл. Взяла его в руки, ощущая привычную успокаивающую тяжесть. А потом резко обернулась и увидела Уилла. Живого, нормального Уилла, ни капли не похожих на тех чудовищ, которые срослись с деревьями. Он был одет в желтую рубашку и красные штаны, а в руке держал яблоко.

— Трис? — удивленно спросил он и улыбнулся как раньше, весело и беззаботно. А потом протянул мне яблоко.

Я закрыла глаза и выстрелила.

 

* * *  
Джанин кричала. От злости или разочарования — мне было все равно. Хотелось, чтобы все оставили меня в покое и дали поспать. Я устала и обессилила. Было такое ощущение, что стреляли в меня. И — вашу мать! — попали, иначе отчего все тело ломило, а старая рана в плече ныла, словно ее только что расковыряли?..

Ко мне подошли ассистент Джанин и Питер. Первый что-то быстро записывал в блокноте, сверяясь с показаниями приборов. Они противно пищали и жужжали, словно огромные насекомые.

— Можешь ее забирать, — он кивнул в мою сторону и, развернувшись, ушел. Питер грубо подхватил меня под локоть и рывком поднял с кресла.

У меня закружилась голова, а к горлу подкатила тошнота. Неосознанно я прислонилась к Питеру, стараясь удержаться на ногах.

Не упасть.

Я не могла позволить Джанин увидеть мою слабость — это казалось слишком унизительным.

— Пошевеливайся! — прикрикнул на меня Питер, но я была ему благодарна.

Не смотря ни на что, он крепко держал меня за руку, пока мы шли по коридору. Отпустил только тогда, когда я добралась до своей кровати.

— Питер, сколько сейчас времени?

Он не ответил. Закрыл дверь и ушел, но я была благодарна ему за это. Если молчит — я не в моделировании.

— Что было в этот раз, Стифф? — Эрик сидел в углу моей клетки, но вместо бутылки вертел в руке нож. — Поезд или сожжение заживо? А! Нет-нет, не говори. Я знаю! Тебя сожрали афракционеры, я угадал?

Я отвернулась от него, натянув на голову тонкое одеяло. Хотелось спрятаться, сбежать от всего этого кошмара. Я сожалела о решении прийти сюда и пожертвовать собой.

Боже, как же я сожалела!

— Не смей отворачиваться от меня! — рассержено воскликнул Эрик и сдернул с меня одеяло.

В первое мгновение я опешила от возмущения, а потом испугалась. Эрик мог оскорблять и издеваться надо мной, но я всегда знала, что он не настоящий. Что не сможет мне навредить, а сейчас я ни в чем не была уверена.

Эрик кивнул, довольный, что сумел привлечь мое внимание, а потом спросил:

— Так что было в этот раз?

— Уилл, — ответила я, настороженно наблюдая за ним.

Эрик — это бешеный пес, который разорвет глотку и не заметит. С ним всегда надо держать ухо востро.

Он разочаровано цокнул языком и сказал:

— Скучно.

— Так убирайся отсюда.

— Мне некуда идти, Стифф, — доверительно сообщил он мне.

Паника, липкая как патока, затопила меня, порождая ужас. Я едва сдерживала себя, чтобы не броситься к дверям и не стучать в них, умоляя меня выпустить. Но я понимала, что это не поможет. Ни крики, не ободранные руки со сбитыми костяшками пальцев.

Ни-че-го.

Дверь захлопнулась, и я оказалась запертой в клетке с психопатом.

В лучшем случае, эрудиты посчитают меня сумасшедшей.

Бесполезной.

В прошлый раз, когда Джанин решила, что я бесполезна, она едва не утопила меня.

— Мы не в моделировании, — осторожно заметила я, отодвигаясь в противоположный от Эрика угол.

— Ты уверена? — спросил он и бросил нож.

 

* * *  
Я снова оказалась в лесу. В этот раз деревья не несли в себе угрозы, но в моей руке был нож Эрика. Тяжелый, с шершавой рукояткой и хищно изогнутым лезвием — он притягивал внимание. Я поднесла его ближе к лицу, завороженная блеском стали. Казалось, нож только и ждет, чтобы я метнула его в кого-то, вонзила в плоть. Чтобы он мог утолить жажду крови.

Хрустнула ветка, раздалось рычание, бархатное и угрожающее одновременно. Напротив меня стоял волк, огромный и серый, словно только что сошедший со страниц учебника по биологии. Он оскалил зубы, вздыбил шерсть и широко расставил лапы, готовясь к прыжку. Я неотрывно смотрела на него, не ощущая страха. Это моделирование, зверь мне не навредит.

Крепче сжала нож и выставила его перед собой, готовясь к атаке. Волк не стал медлить, прыгнул вперед и повалил меня на землю. Острые зубы впились в руку, которую я выставила вперед, защищая горло.

Я закричала от боли — настолько реальной и обжигающей она была. Изогнулась, пытаясь сбросить с себя волка, но это лишь раззадорило его.

Он зарычал, замотал головой, не выпуская из пасти мою руку. Мне показалось, что я услышала влажный хруст кости, а потом задохнулась, не в силах больше кричать.

Боль пульсировала в руке, разливалась волнами. И кровь. Так много крови! Она стекала по коже, пачкая одежду, заливала лицо. Ее вкус я ощущала на губах.

Господи! Это же моделирование! Выход где-то совсем рядом!

Всхлипнув, я воткнула нож Эрика в зверя.

Один раз, а потом еще и еще.

Волк рычал, скулил, но не разжимал челюстей, а потом вдруг отстранился и посмотрел на меня. Его морда медленно менялась, оплывала. Шерсть исчезала, оставляя после себя израненную и исцарапанную кожу. Из глубокой раны на груди текла кровь. Ровные края трепетали: при попытке сделать вдох из пробитого мной легкого со свистом вырывался воздух. Кровь смешивалась с моей, заливала глаза, попадала в рот, оставляя горький металлический привкус, и я никак не могла понять, где кончается волк, и где начинаюсь я.

Зверь смотрел на меня глазами Калеба, долго и пристально, а потом сказал:

— Прости!

 

* * *  
Боль пронизывала все мое тело. Кажется, я кричала. Кажется, что-то кричала Джанин. В одном я была уверена: вся моя одежда была в крови, а вокруг бестолково суетились эрудиты, пытаясь мне помочь.

— Давление падает.

— Слишком большое кровотечение.

— Нужно остан…

Я закрыла глаза и вновь оказалась в комнате с Эриком. Он прижимал меня к себе и гладил по волосам.

Почти ласково.

Почти успокаивающее.

— Это моделирование? — Мой голос звучал хрипло, слабо.

Я хотела отстраниться от него — мне были противны его прикосновения, но Эрик держал крепко.

— А как ты думаешь? — ответил он вопросом на вопрос.

— Сон?

Эрик покачал головой. Дал мне нож, перепачканный в крови, поцеловал в лоб, а потом закрыл глаза, прощаясь. Словно я для него умерла так же, как и он для меня.

Когда я их открыла, то оказалась в своей комнате-клетушке.

У двери стоял Питер. Он был взъерошен и задумчив, а еще напуган, но я никак не могла понять — чем. Он был таким… настоящим.

Сглотнула и спросила его:

— Сколько сейчас времени?

Он нахмурился и нехотя ответил:

— Полвторого.

— Спасибо, — прошептала я и улыбнулась.

Все было неправильным: комната, в которой нет Эрика, и Питер, который не молчит. Боль, пульсирующая в плече, и перебинтованные руки, пахнущие антисептиком.

Но в одном я была уверена: это не моделирование.

Я в безопасности.


End file.
